RWBY: Love is in The Air
by Awesome393
Summary: <html><head></head>Come, enjoy as the characters of RWBY go throughout their lives, but love is in the air. Watch them admit their love for each other, and their romantic antics throughout the City of Vale and beyond. Features Bumbleby and White Rose. Also includes Noren and Arkos. Feedback is always welcome, but please make it constructive. WARNING: I do not have any specific schedule for stories.</html>
1. The Beginning of it All

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

**A/N**: Thank you for deciding to reading my story. This is the first thing that I've written and I would love CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I hate people that go around to people's stories and just hate on them. If you try it I will NOT hesitate to block you.

* * *

><p>For sure, they were nervous. Who wouldn't be? But they knew that the sooner they came clean, the sooner that their friends would accept it. So Blake and Yang got Team RWBY together for a meeting. Blake started, "Yang and I have something that we would like to tell you."<p>

And Yang finished, nervously, "We are … partners."

Ruby and Weiss then replied, "We know, you two were partnered on day one, out in the forest."

Blake said, "We're more than just that."

Silence filled the room. Ruby and Weiss in a little bit of shock, knew exactly what they meant. Yang and Blake were nervously awaiting a response from the Weiss and Ruby. Ruby broke the silence with a response that shocked Blake, Yang, and even Weiss. She nervously said, "We're the same way."

"Ruby!" Weiss interjected, "Why would you say that?!"

"What? It's true!" Ruby stated, slightly startled, "If Yang and Blake are trusting us with their secret I feel that we owe it to them to tell them ours too."

Unable to take back anything that her partner had said Weiss muttered, "Fine," in a very annoyed manner.

They had said it, and both couples hoped that the other couple would be accepting, although they couldn't see why they wouldn't be because they were both the same way. Another awkward silence occurred, both couples waiting for a response from the other.

This time, Blake broke the silence with, "So… What do we do now?"

The other three simultaneously said, "No idea." For such a close group of friends and partners, they really weren't prepared for this kind of situation. Both couples assumed that the other two weren't as close as they were.

Weiss requested, "We tell this to NO ONE, agreed?"

The other three simultaneously answered, "Agreed."

* * *

><p>The four girls then continued to take down the make-shift "bunk beds" they had made at the beginning of the year, both couples had decided to share beds, now that the secrets were known by the entire team. And also, Ruby's bed had been descending slightly every day, and was going to just fall onto Weiss's bed, on the ground. Weiss and Ruby were getting nervous about that fact.<p>

The next few days were a bit awkward for the team. They didn't know if know each other's secrets was a good or bad thing. They became more awkward while with the opposite couple, with or without their own partner. Even their fighting together worsened. The only real communication was the couples talking to each other, and sometimes interrelationship too. But that became rarer and rarer, and their friends, professors and even classmates started to notice the descend of Team RWBY. But no one dared to ask why.

Team RWBY had been one of the strongest teams of their class, but the secrets that were revealed on that night were catastrophic to the teamwork and coordination of the team, and was detrimental to team's skill. The team had stopped most communication, and that ruined them. Blake realized that and knew that she would have to do something to try to get her team back to the top, but what? Weiss was usually the decision maker, so Blake wanted to talk to her. But the two hadn't talked in so long. So on the rare occasion that both the sisters were out of the dorm, but Weiss was still there, Blake asked her, "Want to go get dinner?"

Weiss, pleasantly surprised, replied, "Sure." The two girls proceeded to go out into Vale, since they both were finished with their classes for the day, and went to a nice restaurant towards the center of town and had a nice dinner to talk over. Weiss ordered a nice filet mignon, and Blake ordered a large serving of tuna salad. The girls had a pleasant conversation.

Blake had started with, "Why haven't we talked? I feel like I haven't had a conversation with you in ages."

Weiss replied, "I don't know, but I feel the same way. Just because we both have partners doesn't mean we can't have a conversation without them."

The conversation went on for a while. Both girls sharing stories of what each of them had been doing for the good two to three months that they hadn't had much communication. Towards the end of the nice conversation, and meal, Blake said something that kind of surprised Weiss. Blake stated, "You know, I kind of regret convincing Yang to tell you and Ruby that we were together. I mean, it was nice to get the secret off of our chests, but the whole thing kind of spiraled out of control."

Weiss replied, "I sometimes feel the same way. You don't know this, but Ruby was trying to convince me to tell you and Yang that we were together. But I just wouldn't let her. I had a strange feeling that something like this would happen."

* * *

><p>After that final converse, the girls each paid for their own meals, and then walked to the dorms back at Beacon. Neither of them had been keeping track of time, but they knew that it was late. Weiss and Blake were hoping to reenter the dorm to both of their lovers asleep in their respective beds. Their hopes did not come true. The girls reentered their dorm to both of their lovers waiting for them to return. And the yellingcomplaining commenced with Yang towards both of the girls, "Where have you two been?!"

Blake calmly responded, "We went out for dinner and had a nice talk."

Yang continued yelling, "Do you know what time it is?!"

"No, I do not."

"Its 1:32 in the morning! How did one meal take so long.?!" After this phrase, Yang started flaming up, and her irises turned red.

"Well, we left around 10:30, and the restaurant was towards the middle of Vale. That is not a short walk, as you know."

"Ugh!"

And while that argument was happening, Ruby and Weiss were just staring in awe. And after that last scream from Yang, Ruby and Weiss went straight to trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't burn down the dorms. Again. But that's a story for another time.

After the rigorous work of calming Yang down, all of the girls decided that it was time to go to bed, since there were still classes tomorrow, regardless of whether they slept or not. And the only reason that Yang got calm enough to let anyone sleep, was that Blake got her to lie down and started to nuzzle up to her bosoms, with her cat ears out. This resulted in a reply of, "You are so adorable when you try to be," from Yang. Ruby and Weiss stared in awe, but didn't question it. They then just went to bed too, their first time sleeping together.

* * *

><p>And over time, things got better. The team started working together better and their relationships were still running strong. Regardless of whether they went out as couples, or just friends. And to the detriment of Team RWBY, their friends in Team JNPR were starting to figure out what secrets Team RWBY was trying to keep away from them, and everyone else for that matter, and Team JNPR was not very subtle when they were trying to ask. Hell, Nora straight up walked into the open door of Team RWBY's room, and asked "Are y'all together?" But there had been worse, by far. Jaune and Pyrrha knocked together and asked if anything new had happened, they explained their reasoning, mostly Pyrrha, and got their answer when they saw that the couples were sharing beds. The only person that actually tried to be inconspicuous was Ren, who talked to Blake off to the side during lunch. Blake did not straight up say yes, but she hinted that she might be with Yang and that Weiss might be with Ruby.<p>

So after all of Team JNPR had asked about the couples, Team RWBY got together to talk about what was going on. They decided that the jig was up, it was time for them to come clean, they had to spill the beans, so they went to Team JNPR's door and knocked. After noticing that they were all there, Ruby and Yang decided to just tell them. Ruby started, "We all have something to tell you guys." All the thoughts going the Team RWBY's minds were, _They're our friends, right? They'll accept it, right?_ And they nervously continued to tell them.

Yang continued with, "We know what you all have been assuming. And we're here to put an end to the rumors that you have." And with the finish of that statement, Yang proceeded to start making out with Blake.

So Ruby finished, "Yes, as you can see, we are couples."

Team JNPR had a simultaneous, "Aww," after they saw Yang making out with Blake. So since their friends decided to tell them their "secrets," Team JNPR decided to tell them.

As Team RWBY started heading for the door, Jaune stopped them and said, "We also have something that we would like to tell you…"

Pyrrha then decided to step in and say, "We are also couples…"

Nora finished the Pyrrha's statement, "We just didn't want anyone to bug us about it too much..."

And finally, Ren said, "I'm with Nora and Jaune is with Pyrrha. We didn't want to say anything until we knew what kind of trust we had with everyone, and so far, we only trust you four enough to tell you."

"I mean **I** don't really care about it, but everyone else seemed to, so I didn't want to upset them too much," Nora said bluntly.

Ruby then requested, before Team RWBY would try to leave again, "Everything that was said here remains a secret between the eight of us, agreed?"

The other seven simultaneously replied, "Agreed."


	2. Merry Christmas Surprise

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the patience, and I would like to apologize for the short chapter AND lack of updates.  
>Anyways, Happy Readings!<p>

With the holidays fast approaching, Yang had a plan beginning to unwind under her very guiding supervision. Her plan, of course, wasn't complex, but it wasn't going to be easy. She had a very… special present for her girlfriend, but she needed a way to sneak this present to her without her finding out. This would be no easy task due to Blake's heightened faunus senses, but Yang was up to the challenge. Enlisting Team JNPR's help, Yang was sure that she would be able to give her girlfriend the best Christmas present that she could. **A/N:**** All of the people of remnant celebrate Christmas.**

· Step One: Get the gift without Blake finding out what it is.

· Step Two: Hide the gift where the is NO WAY Blake will find it

· Step Three: Surprise Blake with the BEST PRESENT EVAR!

None of these would be easy tasks, but all of them would be necessary in order to ensure that this would be an amazing, surprise gift.

Step One was easy enough, Yang would just sneak out during the night and go pick up the gift that she had bought for Blake, it was the 21st, a few days early just so it would be less suspicious of her to be gone for a while at night. After picking up the present, she dropped it off in JNPR's room, for safe keeping and to make sure that Blake wouldn't find it, and that concluded Step Two.

And here's Step Three, on Christmas morning, Ruby ran around the room that Team RWBY was in to wake everyone else. And then it was gift giving time, and Yang opted to go last. Ruby gave Weiss a nice necklace, Blake a new book, and Yang some shampoo. Weiss gave everyone some expensive, new kitchen appliances, so that they all could eat nice meals before class. Blake gave Ruby some dry cleaning gift cards for her cape, Weiss some headphones to block out the sister's arguments, and Yang… Wait, where is Yang?

Yang was out getting her gifts from JNPR's room, and when she returned she was given a new helmet for when she's on her bike. Yang then proceeded to give Ruby some bullets, Weiss some dust, and Blake… well, a huge surprise.

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun... Dat cliffhanger doe.  
>until next time, Peace.<p> 


	3. Merry Christmas Surprise Pt2

A/N: I always write in third person, but I like using third person limited (you know only one character's thoughts and feelings) so I'll label this chapter's POV changes with letters. Figure it out you lazy shits. See you at the end :P

Y4 Q2

Y: Yang pulled out a small black box, and inside of it, laid a very special ring. The busty blonde then sled the biggest question on her life, directed at the love of her life. She held out the ring towards Blake, and on one knee, asked, "Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

B: At this moment, time slowed for Blake. She just watched her girlfriend propose to her. Blake had no reaction at this point, she was pleasantly surprised at the suddenness of this all, but in her heart, she knew the right answer to say. But her brain was unable to say this answer, it just came out as tears. Not knowing what else to do she just cried into Yang's shoulder.

Y: Yang had never seen Blake break down like this. She's just crying, what does this mean? Yang just sat there, confused, she didn't know what to do in this situation, until she heard the faint voice of her lover, whispering, "Yes" in her ear.

WR: Throughout this whole situation Weiss and Ruby just sat there, stunned at what was happening. Neither of them had expected Yang to pull THIS big of a stunt. All three of the remaining members or RWBY knew that Yang was up to something, but none of them cared enough to ask, except Blake, who knew that Yang had a surprise for her. But Yang, stubborn as ever, wouldn't even give her a hint at what that surprise was. White Rose hadn't expected the surprise, nor had they ever seen Blake cry, she was cold as ice most of the time, so seeing her cry was rare, if ever.

Y: Yang her the faint whisper, and also broke down into tears. It was the answer that she really wanted, but she didn't expect Blake to be anywhere near as emotional about it. The two girls just sat there crying in each other's arms, until there was a knocking on the door to their room.

N: Nora was at the door, and once the door was open, she knew the answer to the question she came to ask. _Aw, that's cute_, she thought. I wonder what the others think of it. "Hey Ruby!"

"Hey Nora."

"So… what happened?"

"Yang proposed."

"No way."

"Yup."

"Well, tell them both that JNPR congratulates them"

"Will do."

"Okay, bye then."

"Yeah, see ya later."

Y: She said yes, I can't believe it, she said yes. In the midst of all the tears, Yang slid the ring onto Blake's finger. _This is gonna be a fun break._


End file.
